U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,396 discloses a connector enabling cables to be connected through a panel separating a leaktight chamber from the ambient atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,469 describes an electrical connector suitable for being assembled to a panel. The connector-comprises a dielectric housing with flanges enabling the housing to be held in an opening in the panel. The housing also has a locking arm provided with a protrusion that is engaged in an additional orifice in the panel so as to allow the housing to float relative to the panel in rotation and in translation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,708 describes a thermostat suitable for engaging through an opening in the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,542 describes a connector suitable for being secured to a panel through an opening therein, the connector having deformable collars that press against a face of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,771 describes a lamp socket suitable for engaging in an opening of a panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,970 describes engaging an electromechanical component on a panel through an opening therein. The component has locking tabs serving to prevent the component from moving relative to the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,721 describes a connector suitable for engaging in an opening in a panel, the connector including a helical ramp enabling it to be locked to the panel by being turned.